1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imprint system and an imprint method.
2. Related Art
With semiconductor integrated circuits made finer and more highly integrated, a photolithography device as a pattern transfer technique for realizing microprocessing has been required to have higher precision, which has led to the drawback of increasing device cost.
As opposed to this, as a technique for conducting formation of a fine pattern at a low cost, an optical nano-imprint method has been proposed. This is a method where a stamper (template) having the same concave and convex as a pattern wished to be formed on a substrate is pressed to a photocurable organic material layer formed on the substrate surface where transfer is to be made, the organic material layer is irradiated with a light to be cured, and the template is separated from the organic material layer (mold-releasing), to transfer a resist pattern.
An imprint member (photocurable organic material) is applied by an inkjet method. Since the imprint member vaporizes, an applied amount of the imprint member is obtained from a total of an applied amount for filling a pattern of the template, an applied amount for forming a remaining film thickness, and an applied amount for compensating a vaporization amount. This vaporization amount is not uniform on the substrate, but is distributed variously in accordance with a device characteristic.
In the conventional imprint device used has been one kind of distribution of application of the imprint member for compensating the vaporization amount in accordance with the device.
However, the vaporization amount varies depending upon a pattern density of a template used. Therefore, an applied amount of the imprint member for compensating the vaporization amount may differ from an actual vaporization amount, depending upon the pattern density of the template, thereby causing a decreased precision in shape of a pattern to be transferred. When a process treatment such as etching is performed using the pattern as thus described, a problem of generation of the abnormality in processed shape, or the like, occurs.